Cleopatra's royal punishment
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Cleopatra summons Aya to her throne room and decides to take it apon herself to do something about aya's recent recklessness from her most recent assaination... WARNING: content contains minor spoilers for those who have not finished the game yet. read at your own risk.


A/N: I do not own Aya or Cleopatra they belong to Ubisoft and I do not make any profit from this story this is just pure fiction as I love the assassin's creed franchise. If you have any suggestions on what I should do with these characters then please comment. Enjoy!

The Queen's royal punishment

It was another scorching day in Egypt and Cleopatra sat on her throne before turning to her royal advisor apollodorus "Apollo my dear, please ask Aya to see me" as apollodorus bowed before replying "of course my queen, it shall be done" before leaving the throne room and went to his quarters where he sat at his deck and wrote a letter to Aya on some papyrus and attached it to a messenger pigeon as it flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile Aya was perched high on a cliff looking over her hometown of siwa when a messenger pigeon landed on her arm as Aya stroked it under its chin before removing the letter attached to it while saying "huh? What is this you brought to me my little feathered friend" before opening the letter as it read "Dear Aya, if you are reading this then your queen Cleopatra summons you to her throne" Aya then rolled the letter back up and placed it in her pouch thinking to herself " hmmp, I wonder what my queen wants with me?" Before taking a leap of faith into some hay below and hopping onto her horse setting off for the queen's palace in Memphis where she arrived 6 days later as she entered the throne room and knelt down on one knee before saying "I'm sorry my queen, it took me longer than expected to get here" as Cleopatra stood up from her throne and walked down the steps before replying "Aya my dear, you may rise" and Aya did as she was told as Cleopatra continued to walk over to her and circled around her before stopping in front of aya.

Before Cleopatra said to her " Aya, good work on dispatching septimius, however you were reckless and for that meet me by my private chambers this evening where we can discuss…" pausing before leaning next to aya's ear and whispered "your punishment!"

before slightly smirking at her before turning and walking back to her throne where she then sat down before saying "Aya, my dear that is all you may now leave until I see you later this evening understood?"

Aya simply bowed before replying back "yes my queen!" Before turning and leaving the room. Aya then spent most of her time in the market looking around the stalls before looking up at the sky realising that the sun was setting and so she decided that it was time to head to Cleopatra's private chambers.

When Aya arrived she stood facing the door taking a deep breath before knocking on the door before hearing a voice from behind it "aya, my dear you may enter" so Aya slowly opened the door and closed it behind her before saying "yes my queen, you wanted to see me?" as Cleopatra layed on her bed staring at Aya before replying "yes, but before we begin discussing your punishment…" briefly pausing and pointing over to a dressing room before continuing "you need to remove your clothes!" Aya did as she was told where she walked over to the dressing room as Cleopatra motioned to a couple of her female servants ordering them to help Aya out of her clothes and after Aya was completely naked she stepped out of the dressing room Cleopatra motioned her to stand in front of her to which again Aya did as she was told and was now standing in front of her queen where Cleopatra motioned to her servants saying "leave us and lock the door on your way out!" the servants did as they were told as the last servant to leave locking the door behind her as Cleopatra returned her gaze back to Aya.

Before she said "Aya, as i said earlier you were reckless in how you dispatched septimius and for that you need to be punished, agreed?" Aya bowed her head as she said "yes my queen" before Cleopatra then sat up and swinged her legs around the edge of the bed before replying "good, now Aya as my duty as your queen and your Pharo I hereby personally oversee and punish you as I see fit by royal decree, do you understand?" To which Aya bowed replying with "yes my queen, I understand" then Cleopatra patted her lap and motioned Aya to lay across it to which Aya did as she was told as she positioned herself over Cleopatra's lap as Cleopatra lifted aya's waist up a little so her ass was sticking out a bit more before rubbing her hands all over aya's ass occasionally squeezing it before looking down at her and saying "now Aya, I believe it only fair that we start your punishment with a royal spanking!" before grabbing aya's arms and pinning them to her back with her left hand and delivered a quick smack on aya's ass with her right hand causing Aya to wince a little at the first blow before her eyes widened with shock as Cleopatra quickly quickened her pace raining down blow after blow alternating between each of her cheeks quickly turning her ass from pink to a deep shade of red while flailing her legs in protest to no avail.

Before Cleopatra suddenly stopped rest her right hand on aya's ass looking down and smirked at her work before leaning back and reached for a long golden thread of string making sure aya's arms were still pinned to her back with her left hand as she tied the golden string around them before she then lifted Aya off her lap as she stood up facing Aya planting another kiss on her lips before saying to her "now Aya, I just need to get something else so we can continue your punishment, so wait right here I won't be a moment!" Before turning and walking towards the bathroom winking at Aya before closing the door behind her before returning a few minutes later and Aya was in shock when she turned to look at Cleopatra who was standing in the doorway completely naked and wearing a golden strap on dildo before Cleopatra seductively strolled over to Aya and stopping in front of her as she said with a smirk on her face "now then, Aya on your knees!" And Aya did as she was told slowly dropping down to her knees where Cleopatra looked down at her and said "now start sucking!" and Aya slowly opened her mouth and started sucking on the golden strap on bobbing her head back and forth and occasionally flicking her tongue around the head.

Before Cleopatra then grabbed a handful of aya's hair pulling her back to her feet before then looking at her and saying "that's enough, as I have something better in mind for you my dear!" Smirking at her before grabbed aya's now red ass and lifted her up onto the golden strap on as Aya gasped and moaned while wrapping her legs around Cleopatra's hips as Cleopatra started slowly pumping her hips back and forth at a slow pace "ungg,ooh yes my queen that feels so good" Cleopatra smiled at Aya watching her bounce up and down on her strap on before picking up her pace causing Aya to moan more while saying to her "Aya, tell me something my dear, do you like your queen punishing you like this?" and Aya looked into Cleopatra's eyes as she replied "ooh, ahh, yes my queen I love you punishing me like this!" Aya could feel herself getting hotter and hotter as continued to bounce up and down on Cleopatra's strap on before managing to say "my...my queen, I...I think I'm gonna cum!"

To which Cleopatra replied while panting "then do so my dear, your queen gives you permission!" as she picked up her pace before slowing down again as Aya came her body twitching as she fell off the strap on and landing on Cleopatra's bed panting trying to catch her breath as Cleopatra herself collapsed on top of her before rolling to the side smiling before managing to stand up again as she slid the golden strap on off from around her waist before sitting back down again and lifted Aya so that she was sitting on her lap spreading her legs as she hooked her own over aya's before placing one hand on aya's clit rubbing it with two fingers while pinching aya's nipples with her other hand alternating between each one which erected more moans from Aya "ahh, ooh yes my queen your touch feels so good, please don't stop!" as Cleopatra smirked whispering into her ear "oh don't you worry my dear, I have no intention of stopping just yet" before thrusting two fingers deep inside aya's pussy pumping them back and forth at a fast pace.

Aya sat there on Cleopatra's lap and bucked her hips back and forth matching Cleopatra's rhythm while arching her head back as she moaned loudly "ungg, ahh yes my queen please don't stop your touch feels so nice, please make me cum again, please I beg you!" before Cleopatra added a third finger to aya's pussy while flicking her tongue on her medium-sized breasts occasionally taking a breath and saying "that's it my dear, scream for me, scream for your queen as I make you cum a second time!" before Aya let out a huge moan as she came a second time and collapsing back on Cleopatra's chest panting as her body twitched trying to catch her breath before Cleopatra pushed her to the side as she also tried to catch her breath before saying "ooh, we've almost finished your punishment my dear I just need to fetch something from my wardrobe!" before untying aya's arms from her back and then making her way over to her wardrobe.

Aya continued to lay on Cleopatra's bed for a few more minutes panting as her arms fell to her sides turning her head around to see Cleopatra bent over in her wardrobe looking for something before managing to pull herself back up so that she was sitting up just as Cleopatra turned around holding a golden sparkly outfit with a few jewels hanging from the sides of the bottom half of the outfit.

Cleopatra strolled back over to Aya tossing the gold outfit to her before saying "here you are my dear, go try it on!" and so Aya caught the outfit in her hands before walking over to the dressing room in the corner as she got dressed in the outfit before then stepping back out again wearing a golden bikini top that barely covered up her breasts and the bottom that hardly covered her sore red ass with a few jewels hanging from the sides of it as Cleopatra traced her eyes up and down aya's body while a smirk grew on her face before then saying "marvelous dear, now from now on you will only wear this outfit when I summon you should the occasion present itself or if I feel that you need to be punished again, do I make myself clear!" Aya simply bowed as she replied 'yes my queen!" as Cleopatra motioned for her to walk over to her before saying "come, we are finished for today my dear, I shall escort you out" taking a hold of one of aya's hands and walked her over to the door where she twisted the key with a click as it unlocked.

As Cleopatra finally opened the door she lead Aya through letting go of her hand and gave her one last smack on her way out causing Aya to yelp as she held her butt rubbing it while looking back at Cleopatra who winked at her before she said "I look forward to seeing you again soon my dear!" before closing the door behind her...


End file.
